On Our Own
by GretaCap
Summary: Kurt and Blaine move to New York to start their lives. Kurt has great dreams, and wants to audition for NYADA along with Rachel. When an accident leads Kurt to believe that he can't fulfill his dreams, he needs help getting back up and into the hang of things. A chapter posted EVERY TUESDAY, no excuses. Klaine multi-chapter! INCOMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I have been waiting for the moment to post this…and what better day is it to post the first chapter on the day that Lea Michele's new single ****_Cannonball_**** releases! I am excited for Christmas so I can pre-order it! I already bought it for my iPad and I am listening to it now! You guys have to check this out. Okay, enough with the fangirling because I am so proud of Lea. This story will be posted ****_every _****Tuesday until I am finished with it. I really hope you enjoy this a lot. Trust me, I worked really hard on it so far! I have a couple of chapters already written, so I seriously need to get to work! Thanks for your support and read on!**

**Oh, and also tell me how you like the chapters so far and give me some criticism. I am open to any tweaks you readers tell me to fix, because I want this to be a good reading experience for all of you guys! I will try to fix these things in this chapter and the ones to come! Thank you Isabelle, AGleekyPackersFan, for beta-ing this and all of my other works!**

**UPDATE: This chapter was updated with more descriptions/content. If you would like, you could re-read it, but if you don't want to you don't have to, because it won't contain anything crucial to the plot line.**

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asked Kurt as they both sat on the edge of Kurt's bed in his bedroom. Blaine glanced over at Kurt and then looked around the room. Blaine was always curious before he walked into Kurt's room, because almost every time he did so, something was different. Today, his dresser was on the other wall, and he got a new magnifying mirror as well to help him with his face regimen. Kurt always was changing his room around and redecorating it. What an awesome boyfriend, right?

"Yes, I think that it will be really fun. Now that we are out of high school, we should be able to explore the world around us and enjoy ourselves," Kurt answered, taking a glob of lotion and spreading it evenly on his arms and legs.

"You are totally right, Kurt. That is what I admire about you. You always want to try new things and enjoy life. No matter what happens to you, or what comes up, you always find a positive in that." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt, which interrupted his ear-to-ear smile. Blaine took a whiff of Kurt's green apple smelling cologne. He smelled of perfection.

Kurt smiled, "Do you know what I always love about you?" Blaine positioned himself over Kurt and propped his hands up on the fluffy mattress.

"What is that?" Blaine cooed as he kissed Kurt again, this time being a little rougher. Blaine rubbed his hand against Kurt's soft cheeks.

"How you are always finding a way to make me possibly love you even more than I do…which we all know is impossible," Kurt replied as they both connected lips again.

The boys heard footsteps coming up the stairs, so they hurried off of each other and sat of the edge of the bed, and Kurt showed him a couple of disks that he had laying around his room. They tried to act as casual as ever, but Kurt didn't know what regular boys would do in each others rooms.

"Have you made your decision yet?" It was the low voice of Burt. He made his way down the hallway and knocked on the door with the traditional pattern.

"Come in," Kurt said calmly, not wanting to give away what they were doing before.

Burt walked in, wearing his work uniform. He had come home early from his Tires and Automotive company to check in with Kurt and Blaine to see if they would leave for New York City soon, like they had planned. If so, he would wish them the best, help them pack, and say goodbye. Burt was pretty excited for his son to start a new chapter that would help cure his naïve self. He was hopeful that the boys don't get into a serious relationship until they both had thought about it, but he made sure to let his son know that he was open to him being gay and that he cared about him. Burt liked Blaine, and he thought he was such a gentleman. Like always, he had to go through a lot of that parenting stuff, saying things like, "You have to treat my Kurt well" and of course Kurt was shooing him off, telling him everything was fine. Normally meeting the parents would be a little uncomfortable for the date, but Blaine had seen his parents so often when they were considered best buds, that it was already like home for him.

"Well, we have decided that we are going to be leaving for the city tonight. We're going to stay in a hotel until we can find a nice apartment to rent out together, and of course split the cost."

Burt nodded, approvingly. "Great to see that you boys can work together. Now, are you sure about this? It isn't easy to commerce back and forth if you change your mind."

Kurt chuckled. "Come on, Dad. Don't be such a downer, you are starting to sound like Blaine."

Blaine, who took offence to that, elbowed Kurt in the side. Kurt giggled even more and said his "sorry".

"Okay, then. Tell me when you are all packed up so I could drive you guys to the airport."

Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other. "Airport?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Uh, yeah…driving to New York would take around eight hours."

Both Blaine and Kurt gulped, not realizing how far New York City was from Lima, Ohio. This of course didn't change any of their minds about the move, because they were as ready as each other to move out of this town.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot," Kurt added to break the awkward silence.

"Well, I will leave you both to get packing," Burt said as he left the room.

"Okay, let's get to it," Kurt said, picking up a suitcase from the closet.

"I don't want to…" Blaine whined. Blaine hated packing, but loved to travel. A bit weird, right? But everyone has a little in them.

"Come on, stop being a baby," Kurt teased as he threw a pair of Blaine's dirty socks at Blaine's face from the night before. He had left dirty clothing scattered throughout Kurt's room, which Kurt liked to keep nice and clean, unlike most boys. He thought that it would be a good idea to get him back for it. Blaine wasn't the cleanest person around, despite his clean appearance. When Kurt saw Blaine's room at Dalton, there was a lot of clothing in the room, which by the way doesn't include the closet.

"Ow, stop that." Blaine spat, but was already laughing on the floor. He always tried to be serious, but it never worked, especially with Kurt. Also, if you knew Blaine himself, you would know that Blaine hates being serious. He always has that childish mood, but that's one of the reasons why Kurt likes him. Kurt, on the other hand, isn't so immature. Sometimes it amazes the both of them that they could function so well together. Guess what makes them different also makes them the same.

"Well, then get to packing if you love to travel!" Kurt answered, well more like shouted, as he neatly piled in shirts, scarves, shorts, and some pants into his suitcase. To Kurt, scarves could be worn on men of all ages. He told Blaine once that every man secretly wants to wear scarves, but they always consider it a girly thing. Not true for Kurt, who thinks they could save an outfit. Worn an outfit already? Plop a nice colored scarf (that matches, of course) and it'll look brand new!

"Why do you pack so much?" Blaine asked, as he put together a huge ball of clothing that he randomly picked out of his closet and was effortlessly trying to stuff it inside his suitcase. He knew it wouldn't fit, but he thought if he kept pushing on the bundle of clothing they would slide in and the case would close automatically.

"Um, Blaine, who knows how long we're going to stay in New York? I need to bring some fashion with me, you know? There aren't going to be a lot of time for me to go shopping, I have to get my career set up, first. Plus, we aren't going to have a whole lot of money to spend on extra expenses."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Blaine responded. He never got Kurt's sense of fashion, but then again, Kurt never got why Blaine puts so much gel in his hair either. The only fashion that Blaine rocks is the bow-tie. Blaine has a couple snuck in his bag so he could add it onto a suit or sweater. Same deal with the scarves, add it to any outfit and then you'll look like you'd just spent a day at the mall.

Kurt got a separate makeup and skin care bag to hold all of his brushes and products. Kurt and his products, don't even get Blaine started on that.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who was now actually _trying_now to fit the huge ball of clothing into a suitcase. Making fun, Kurt walked around to the other side of the bed and helped Blaine pack. "Why don't you just fold the clothes, _then _put them into the bag?"

"Okay, so first of all, I have to pack. It's enough effort to have to put all of my clothing _in _the bag, n_ow _you're saying I have to fold them too?" Blaine whined some more. Oh, Blaine.

Kurt folded the clothes for Blaine, who was now smiling because there was no longer anymore folding for him to do. "There, now try to fit them into the suitcase." Blaine (finally) packed up his bag and zippered it.

"Done." Blaine shouted as he put his hands up in the air, proud of his accomplishment that Kurt mostly had done himself.

Once Kurt was done with his own bags, he lifted and then placed them by the front door. Blaine followed as well.

"Do you want to get some lunch before we go? Also, I was thinking that we should book our hotel before we leave." Blaine said as they walked into the kitchen, holding hands.

"Perfect. Let's go," Blaine smiled and grasped Kurt's hand even tighter and the two walked towards the kitchen entryway.

Carole was in the kitchen as well, washing dishes from her and Burt's lunch, which they had just finished. Both Kurt and Blaine let go of each other's hands upon entry of the kitchen. Kurt grabbed his laptop on the counter and opened up to a blank page and typed "Hotels in New York City". Both of them sat down and looked through the search results, unsatisfied.

"Hmm…" Kurt sighed as he scrolled through the websites.

"What'cha guys doing?" Carole asked as she walked over to the boys and started at the computer screen. She saw the search and it answered her question, but she was waiting for one of the boys to answer it as well.

"We are just looking for a hotel to get settled into temporarily in New York." Blaine answered, putting his hand on top of Kurt's and clicking on a website that has a list of hotels.

"Oooh, this one looks nice," Kurt said excitedly as he pointed to the screen, which showed a picture of a pool and a spa.

Blaine smiled. "Nice! Now that is what I am looking for!" Kurt clicked on the "show more" tab and read more about the hotel, which seemed all in all amazing.

"This sounds luxurious, and it is affordable," Kurt pointed at the surprisingly low price for such a grand hotel. "Do you want to book it?"

"Totally," Blaine said as he took control of Kurt's hand again and together they clicked on the "book it" button.

Once they were all checked out, both of the boys felt a weight off their shoulders. They were glad that they didn't have to wait for the trip on the plane to stress over finding a hotel. Also, it was nice to see their parents satisfaction with their purchase. They were both really excited about the fact that the hotel had a spa, and couldn't wait to get on the plane and finally _arrive._

Burt walked into the kitchen, dressed and changed out of his work wear. He had left work early to escort them to the airport. What a great father Burt was. "Are you boys ready to leave?"

Both Kurt and Blaine responded a firm "yes", kissed Carole goodbye (actually only Kurt did, because that would be kind of awkward of Blaine to do so, and instead he wound up hugging her), and they headed out the door.

Both the boys were ready to go to the Port Columbus Airport, for their two and a half hour flight, and starting a new chapter of their lives.

Blaine stared out the window with Kurt in the seat next to him. The two were cuddling in the back seat while Burt drove them. They were around 15 minutes away, and both of them were getting a rush of anxiety (with a mix of excitement, of course).

Blaine rubbed Kurt's leg, and they both closed their eyes, enjoying the wind flowing inside the car from the window being open. Kurt smiled, and he lifted his head up and kissed Blaine. Then Kurt's smile got contagious and spread to Blaine.

Burt pulled into the airport very soon after that, and he opened the door. "Well, guys, I will miss you two." It was very obvious that Burt was trying to hold in his tears. Any parent seeing their child leave for who knows how long will definitely pull at their heartstrings.

"I will miss you too, Dad." Kurt had a couple of tears roll down his cheeks. He wouldn't see his Dad until many months from his departure. He promised that they would call soon, but that he shouldn't expect a call _too _early, because they needed to settle down.

Blaine, knowing the kind thing to do, "Bye Burt." He went ahead and hugged Burt, and then did a quick nod of the head, motioning that it was time to go, otherwise they could possibly miss their flight.

Burt drove away, and left Blaine and Kurt alone, walking into the airport.

"So… How does it feel?" Kurt asked Blaine as they were navigating the stairways to get to the main lobby to get their plane tickets.

"Great, knowing that I have my Kurt all to myself for the next few months," Blaine stated, unashamed.

Kurt smiled. "I don't know if that is a good thing or what," Kurt chuckled.

Blaine looked at Kurt in his eyes, "It's a good thing," Blaine then kissed Kurt on the lips.

It was at that moment that Kurt knew he would be well taken care for by Blaine and was going to have the best few months that he ever had in a while. Getting out of his hometown could be scary, but with Blaine it will turn into an adventure of the lifetime.

The couple walked up to a lady at the counter managing all of the tickets. "Hi, how may I help you?"

"I would like two tickets for the earliest New York City flight. My boyfriend and I booked them already, so you should have the name down somewhere." Kurt looked pleased as he looked at Blaine. Blaine would never have told anyone about their relationship, especially to someone that they didn't even know. It was only the recipe for trouble, but this time, it didn't seem the lady cared. So far they have met zero homophobes on this trip, but then again this was the first person who they openly stated their relationship to. They had a long way ahead of them.

"Name please?" The lady asked monotonously.

"Hummel." Kurt replied.

Blaine whispered to Kurt, "I thought I said use my last name." Kurt giggled at his disobeying self.

"Well, I was the one booking them, right?" Kurt retorted, meaning no harm, even though it sounded like it.

Blaine narrowed his eyes and raised his brows. Then he put his head on Kurt's shoulder. How romantic could they get around all these people? Both of them loved it, because they actually felt normal. It also helped that they didn't know these people, and they didn't really care about their "reputation" here as much.

"Okay, here you go. You are all set, since you paid online. All you needed was a confirmation ticket." The lady handed the tickets to Kurt, and both of them left the counter to take a seat in the terminal. Their plane would start boarding in an hour, so they had plenty of time to burn.

"So…beautiful, what do you want to do?" Blaine said, fixing Kurt's hair. All Kurt could do was smile. It was that lovely.

"Cuddle and just be a young couple in love like we have nothing to hide," Kurt replied. Blaine moved in next to Kurt so that Kurt's head was lying on his chest. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, and then down his neck, which gave Kurt the chills.

"I love you," Blaine said.

"I love you more," Kurt winked as he said it.

"I don't think that is even possible," Blaine answered, competitively.

Kurt looked up at him, "Maybe not…but I don't even know how much I love you. That's how much I love you."

Blaine had a very warm feeling inside. They were both very tired, and decided to sleep for a little before boarding the plane. The couple drifted off to sleep, with only thoughts of love for each other in their minds and in their dreams.

When they both woke up, there was twenty minutes until their plane started boarding, so they headed to the gate early to assure they wouldn't miss their flight.

They went through security checks with all their bags, which took around fifteen minutes. The plane would still be there, since it had to stay at the airport until everyone was on, or at least that would make sense. They still had five minutes, but they wanted to assure themselves that they would get on the plane.

"Race you to the gate," Blaine laughed, getting a head start, grabbing his bag as he ran. Kurt ran after him, but they both knew that Blaine was the athletic one of the two of them.

Once Blaine disappeared into the boarding area, Kurt stopped running. He walked into the jet bridge to board the plane, long after Blaine already had disappeared. Once he was on the plane, he looked around for that beautiful, friendly face of his boyfriend. If it weren't for Blaine's foot hanging out, and his very unique shoe, Kurt would have walked right passed him. Blaine was slouched in his seat, but didn't mean for his foot to be showing.

"How'd you find me?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"You can't trick me," Kurt replied, glancing over at Blaine's foot hanging out into the aisle. Blaine shoved it into his space while Kurt took the window seat.

"Well, we are on the plane, that is all that matters," Blaine said. Kurt cleared his throat and grabbed some lip balm to rub on his lips. The cold weather was already starting to affect him. He wondered what it would be like in New York in this cold, fall season.

"I mean, we are on the airplane _together_, that is all that matters." Blaine corrected himself. Kurt nodded his head in agreement.

"There you go," Kurt praised. He took his bag out to get out his phone.

Blaine literally slapped the phone out of Kurt's hand. "You can't use that while taking off," he said.

Kurt turned all red, "Oh, whoops, sorry. Thank you for reminding me. I would rather have been reminded by you than the angry flight attendant. I haven't been in a plane in a while."

"No problem," Blaine responded, smiling at his good deed directed at his boyfriend.

Once the plane took off and they could start using their electrical devices, the two got on their phones and started spamming each other's Instagram's with pictures of each other.

"Aww, that's a cute one," Kurt said, putting his hand over his mouth, looking at the picture he had just snapped of them two.

"I know, right?" Blaine agreed, taking another one.

xXxXx

The two woke up in each other's arms and with only a half hour left of the flight.

"Huh, looks like we both fell asleep," Blaine grumbled tiredly.

"Yeah."

"I like this position," Blaine said, slouching closer to Kurt so that his cheek was lying on top of his shoulder blade.

"Me too," Kurt approved, crawling up to Blaine's lips and kissing them.

They stayed in that same position until they were ready to land.

The flight attendant came on the speaker and broadcasted to the whole plane. "Ready to land in New York! Please turn off all devices that are connected to the Internet and prepare for landing."

Kurt and Blaine both reached for their phones. Simultaneously, they both turned them off and stuffed them into their pockets.

Once the plane landed, the two gathered their stuff and went to get their other luggage from the baggage area off the plane.

"That was a very enjoyable flight," Kurt remarked, meaning the part where he got to cuddle with Blaine.

Blaine nodded in agreement. "You should know everything is enjoyable with you."

Kurt could help but smile himself. They both held hands as they walked to the baggage department. They knew that they had to ride a taxi into the city, but at least they were three-fourths of the way there. Kurt actually looked forward to the taxi ride because he got to sit next to Blaine.

Blaine took out his phone and slid it in his sweatshirt pocket for easy access. "Hey, Kurt, I have to go to the bathroom, I will be right back."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, "Should I come too?" He asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I got it," He winked and speed-walked toward the bathroom.

Kurt wondered what was up with Blaine, but he kept walking to get the baggage and decided that once Blaine was done he would meet him there.

Meanwhile, Blaine went into the stall of the bathroom and took out his phone. He dialed the local limo service. "Hi, do you guys rent limos?" Blaine asked, knowing the answer.

Blaine continued with his conversation with the limo company.

"Okay."

"Yeah, could I rent one just to pick me and my boyfriend up and drop us off at our hotel?"

"Great."

"Outside the airport."

"Yup, that one."

"Oh, and make it a high-end limo, with unlimited food and drinks, we have a nice hour and a half ride."

"Thanks so much!" Blaine ended the call and turned the phone off. He knew he had to get back to the baggage area before Kurt started worrying. He put his phone back into his pocket and washed his hands since he was in the bathroom stall. He silently thanked Burt for giving some extra money to spend on the way up. Gift shops and such at the airport, lunch, but all of that seemed too boring for Blaine. So he rented a _limo._

As he exited the bathroom, he looked around for Kurt. He didn't wait for Blaine outside the door, so he walked toward the sign that read "baggage". Blaine spotted Kurt and he waved.

"Hey, finally. What took so long?"

Blaine, thinking of an excuse, said, "Oh, you know, toilet paper issues." How lame. Blaine wanted to face palm himself right then and there for making up the worst excuse in the book.

Kurt stopped and thought for a moment, "Okay…" He managed to say. "Oh, and here, I got your bags." He handed Blaine his two suitcases and they both scurried along.

"Thanks, what a gentleman!" Blaine responded and planted a kiss in between Kurt's eyes.

The two walked out the doors of the main entrance. Kurt spotted a nice and shiny black limo. "Whoa, is there some kind of superstar that just got off a plane or something?"

Blaine cleared his throat. "Um, actually, yeah there is one right here," Blaine pointed to Kurt. "Get in." He motioned to the door and acted like a chauffeur.

The driver of the limo got out and opened the door for both of them. Kurt got in first and Blaine followed.

While all of this was happening, Kurt was dumbstruck on how Blaine could afford such a thing. He was speechless.

"How…?" Kurt asked, looking all around at the expensive leather material.

"Just enjoy. My little treat from me to you." Blaine smiled, understanding that Kurt didn't know that Blaine had gotten extra money from Burt to treat him with. All that mattered was Kurt was treated all right.

Kurt scooted closer to Blaine and kissed him on the lips. When they connected, they stayed there in that position for a while. The driver looked through the rear-view mirror just as they departed from each others lips. What a close one.

Kurt sighed and pushed the button on the wall down, which followed with a black screen cascading down in front of them, separating the passengers and the driver for their privacy.

Kurt and Blaine continued to kiss, occasionally stopping to sip some lemonade from the lemonade dispenser that was built in to the seat farthest away from them. How luxurious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Author's Note: Well, please tell me if you enjoy this or what? I know I am already! So, I ended it off in a nice spot to add on to, and I have a BUNCH of ideas. Stay tuned! Please tell me what you think by reviewing!**

**Sorry I am posting this a little late, because today was actually a snow day. You are probably thinking right now that since it is a snow day I should post it extra early because I have NO SCHOOL, but it also was the snow day that the UPS drove to my house to deliver a Sims game I have been waiting FOREVER to get...you know what happened next. *Picture GretaCap wrapped up in blankets with some tea glued in front of the computer making virtual people get engaged in five minutes time (WOW!)* So, while I was eating dinner I was thinking and my story suddenly popped into my head. I started going over in my mind different sequences of what could happen next. Then the word "post" haunted my mind. I got up from the table (family staring at me, and partially yelling at me to get back and finish my dinner before going onto the computer) and posted this chapter :D Again, super sorry.**

**PS: The hotel that is in this chapter is a real hotel and on Broadway, pretty sure it is five star, which means EXTRA FLUFF! I looked up hotels on Broadway for this story, and found this one. I have never seen/been in this hotel before, so every place I "make" it have, doesn't mean it is in the actual hotel in real life. I also am NOT advertising this hotel...I just wanted to add in some reality to this story. If it becomes a problem, I will take it out and make up a hotel name, just for that reason. I am just stating that beforehand so I don't get any bad reviews about that, because I know it could bother people sometimes.**

**UPDATE: Yay, I updated this one too...my new revision mind has made this chapter a little bit better for everyone! Feel free to check it out again and re-read it, but if you don't, no worries, because I didn't add in anything that would change the plot. No update in any of my chapters would ever do such a thing...**

Blaine and Kurt scurried out of the limo, looking for their hotel. They held hands like a young couple madly in love. Oh, wait, they were.

"Kurt, this is going to be so amazing," Blaine said, leaning over to Kurt and kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah. I'm very excited to be with you. I'm not just talking about hanging out together whenever we can. I'm talking about living with each other. That's what I'm overly joyed about."

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's lovey-dovey face. He was staring up at the sky, admiring the clouds, blushing over Blaine's compliments.

"Well, what's the name of our hotel?" Blaine asked as he looked up at all of the apartments and advertisements the city had to offer. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like they were lost. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten what hotel they had booked in the morning. He tried to picture the comuter screen, but his brain was overwhelmed with excitement.

"Um..." Kurt started, looking at a piece of paper that they printed out with their hotel information. "Oh, I know, it's called the NoMad Hotel."

Blaine laughed a bit at the name of the hotel, and thought how smart Kurt was for printing out the piece of paper that confirmed their stay. "I don't remember it being called that."

Kurt's eyebrows raised and he started jumping into the air, screaming, almost like he was going to have a heart attack. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"What?" Blaine practically shouted.

"Our. Hotel. Is. On. Broadway!"

The two hugged and screamed to their heart's content.

"This is amazing! Even more romantic!" Kurt cooed.

"Just a walk down the street…" Blaine said, staring out in front of him, in shock.

The thought that the two would be even closer to Broadway brought smiles on their faces. This "move" was turning out to be magical, already.

Once they got to Broadway, they scoped the buildings, trying to find the NoMad Hotel. The bright lights were already turned on, even this early in the evening.

Suddenly, they saw it; the bright sign that guided Blaine and Kurt to the right hotel. "The NoMad Hotel" was printed in neon lights across the wall of the hotel. It was grand. It was beautiful. They both squealed with joy and jumped up and down.

They entered the main entrance of the hotel, pushing on the doors. They spun around in circles, waiting for dizziness to slap them in the head. They were in a two-person conga line, Blaine holding Kurt's waist and kept on walking forward, spinning. Soon, they both got light-headed and decided to sit down in the lobby for a few. There was only one chair open. The hotel was busy at the time, people scrambling about, and sitting in the lobby for a rest, like Blaine and Kurt would shortly do. Blaine did a shrug and sat down. He pulled Kurt on top of him, and Kurt sat on Blaine's lap. They both laid back, Blaine had his back pressed onto the chair, and Kurt had his back pressing into Blaine's chest.

The two sat there for a minute, enjoying their first day in New York City. They both had big dreams in the city, one of which to attend NYADA and another to star on Broadway. Not just starring on Broadway, but starring on Broadway together.

Kurt got up from Blaine, startled. "Oh. My. Gaga," he choked. Blaine got up as well, the look on Kurt's face was a mixture of amusement and it also stated Kurt was about to die astonishment. Blaine's eyes caught on the poster that hung next to the brass chandelier as well.

The two boys stepped back and shock. The print read: "Celebrities that have stayed in the NoMad Hotel on Broadway." There was a list below it, mostly of names that neither Kurt or Blaine had heard of, but one name popped out the most.

Barbara Streisand.

Both Kurt and Blaine were quiet. They just stood there in front of the sign. They both were thinking about the same thing: what room? Would they have the honor of staying in Barbara's room? If they could, how can they make that possible?

Kurt darted to the hotel's reception desk, and whispered to Blaine to follow his lead. "Hello, I couldn't help but notice that poster hanging by that lovely chandelier. It suggests that the famous Broadway star, Barbara Streisand stayed in this very hotel."

The receptionist nodded her head, not sounding excited at all. She probably went through this situation many times. "So, um, besides stating what's already been stated, why are you two here?" She twiddled with her fingers.

Kurt stood up on his toes and then lifted them back down. "Well, on a side note, I thought that being in a grand hotel like this would have very nice employees that have some respect…but then I realize that this is reality, and that would just be a dream for my boyfriend and I." He pointed to Blaine, who was patiently standing next to him, not knowing what to do or say, and trying to "follow his lead" whatever he meant by that.

The receptionist smiled, again. Kurt continued, "But, we would like to know, if it is possible that we could rent out Barbara Streisand's room for a couple of months until we get an apartment."

The receptionist finally spoke. "Well, for young kids like you, that wouldn't be so easy. Do you know how much money it is to rent that room?"

Kurt laughed, followed by Blaine. "Um, how much extra could it be? I mean, it is just the same room, but I think it would be even more romantic if we stayed in Barbara's room."

The woman behind the counter chucked. "Well, actually, Barbara's room is much different from any other room in this hotel. It is called a suite, you know. And by suite, I mean a lovely 'apartment' that you wouldn't even recognize as a hotel. The suite includes: two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a hot tub, and rather large kitchen, and a family room area." Then the receptionist muttered, "Man, I feel like I am a realtor."

"So, how much would it cost?" Kurt blurted out, curiously. Blaine was still standing there, surprised on how much Kurt was going through just to get a Broadway star's room. Blaine thought it was cool and everything to stay in Barbra Streisand's room and everything, but he would be happy with _any _room, as long as he and Kurt were together.

The lady smiled again. It seemed to Kurt that smiling was her only way of communicating effectively. Without her assuring smiles, the lady would seem very uninviting. She then answered, "For two months…about…let's say, around $1600 for two months in Barbara Streisand's suite room."

Kurt looked at Blaine then whispered, "I was so expecting more. What do you think?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, then the receptionist, then back at Kurt. "I say we take it." Kurt jumped up at down, excited at the news.

Kurt turned toward the desk again. He handed his credit card over. "We'll take it." He muttered, fiddling his thumbs while the transaction was being made.

Blaine raced Kurt up the stairs with their luggage. Rushing to the top floor of the NoMad Hotel, where their suite is. Not just any suite, the suite that the Broadway star, Barbara Streisand stayed in. Well, you may think it is no big deal, but both of them, Kurt especially, love Broadway and have big dreams of performing there one day. He couldn't wait to fill in Rachel on everything that had happened so far. This day couldn't get better for the both of them.

By the time they had reached the top of the stairs, the two were out of breath. They have ran up ten flights of stairs. Why hadn't they used the elevator, you ask? Just because it was even more fun taking the stairs and chasing after each other.

"Here she is," Kurt smiled holding the key that will start their journey in New York. The key that (maybe?) Barbara Streisand had held in her hand, unless they replaced the key before. Blaine placed his hand on top of Kurt's warm fingers, which held the key. They both turned their wrists slowly…and the door opened.

Kurt awed in amazement. The two hugged each other with their luggage in hand, and then placed them down next to their side of the bed. Kurt claimed the side that was nearest to the nightstand, just because he was always reading late at night. In some ways like that, Kurt and Blaine are opposite. But, there are just the right amount of similarities and differences to keep the relationship going. Blaine would rather get his "beauty rest," as Kurt would've called it. Even though Kurt wrote or read late at night, the couple would cuddle together, especially on those cold winter nights.

"This is amazing!" Blaine shouted, ungrasping his hand from their hug. He threw his shoes off and jumped on the huge California King bed in front of him. "I've never seen a bed this big." Blaine continued with his astonishment, trying to find the right words.

Kurt still just stood there in amazement of what was in front of him. He just wished he could stay in the hotel all his life. He wanted to make this a home. He guessed that this was why the receptionist had thought she was selling a home, because it could sure pass as one. No joke. All of the rooms flowed together. But then again, anywhere with Blaine could be a home. More and more times Blaine and Kurt were finding each other thinking about each other and how they couldn't live without them. Now that they were actually going to live together, things just got even more serious as boyfriends.

Kurt frowned a bit. Blaine picked it up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, the thing is, I was hoping we would have a smaller bed, so that I could have an excuse to cuddle with you all the time," Kurt smiled at the thought, and couldn't wait for later tonight for them to squish up next to each other anyways.

Blaine shook his head. "You don't need excuses, Kurt. We can cuddle anytime, anywhere we want." Blaine leaned over to put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, and then kissed him.

They both were leaning onto the bed, lips attached. Kurt leaned even more so that his back was resting on the delightful memory foam mattress that lied below him. Blaine was on top of him, running his fingers through Kurt's luscious and soft hair.

Blaine released from the kiss, just enough time to pull off his grey V-neck tee and throw it onto the rest of the luggage. Kurt curled up and did the same with his green jacket and his orange scarf he insisted on wearing this morning. Kurt mentioned earlier, "Very bright colors."

After a couple minutes of pure teenage love on the bed, they moved into the bathroom, where the hot tub lay. Even with their jeans on, they slipped into the warm bubbly water and pressed their lips together. This time, there was something between the warm water and the electricity that flew through Kurt that he couldn't explain.

"I love you," Blaine cooed.

"Love you too, Blaine," Kurt placed his arms around Blaine's neck.

They were both sinking into the water even more. They both just loved the feeling of their wet skin rubbing against each other. Making out in the bathtub, even with jeans, wasn't such a bad idea. Did it make the moment even more romantic that the whole bathroom smelled of lavender and the hot tub was in shape of a heart? It sure did, if that would even be possible.

The two broke apart after a satisfying hour of just plain love. They were still lying in the hot tub, cuddling with each other as the bubbles massaged their backs. This was all they needed after a somewhat stressful car and plane ride to the city. Kurt reached for his phone that was on the ledge of the hot tub. He wanted to call Rachel to tell her that he and Blaine are staying in Barbara Streisand's hotel room. He dialed her number, and smiled. Blaine held his hand around Kurt's shoulder, and he waited for Kurt's facial expression to turn happy, and for him to start talking.

Dial tone…dial tone…"Hello?" A voice from the other end seemed very confused.

"Hi Rachel, it's Kurt!" He responded in a high voice.

"Oh, ha, hi Kurt. I didn't know that it was you!" Rachel responded, her voice returning to its own pitch, without a hint of confusion coming through from the other end. "I couldn't really hear you with all of that background noise, where are you?"

Kurt's eyebrows rose. "I am in New York, with Blaine, in a hotel right now. Actually, the background noise you hear is probably the hot tub jets that are shooting out streams of bubbles at us." Kurt laughed again and looked over at Blaine, who was listening in on the conversation.

Kurt could hear Rachel's muffled laugh over the phone. "Lucky, I can't wait to head out there and find myself a place for myself soon. It may be sooner than expected."

"Awesome." Kurt responded. "You won't believe where this hot tub is."

"Um, where? Your room?" Rachel guessed with that swarm of confusion coming back to her just like before.

"Not just any room…Barbara Streisand's room. We found out that she stayed in the hotel we are staying at. We requested this room, and we got it for two whole months!"

Rachel started to scream over the phone. "Oh my God! You're so lucky! I can't believe that you got that room! It must've been expensive."

Kurt shrugged, which stirred the bubbles around in the hot tub even more than the jets were. "Not really. But on a side note, when are you joining us?"

Rachel was silent on the line, deep in thought. "I am hoping that I get into my apartment in about a week. Maybe after our NYADA auditions we could celebrate by going apartment scoping for you two?"

Kurt clapped his hand on his wet emerged knee from the water line. "Blaine and I cannot wait!"

Rachel interrupted. "Wanna hear some even better news?" She didn't even pause for an answer from Kurt. "There is an empty room in the apartment I am staying at on my floor as well. There are two households per floor, maybe you should get that one."

Kurt squealed with joy and whispered what was happening to Blaine, who already knew because he was listening in on the conversation. Rachel does talk loud through the phone. Blaine listened to Kurt as though he didn't hear what they were saying, and provided the correct reactions. Kurt didn't suspect a thing. Blaine was a genius.

Breathlessly, Blaine hugged Kurt and they both sank into the bubbles of the hot tub and kissed each other. They kept talking to Rachel and Kurt told her every little detail about the trip, including the limo part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Hello guys...and Merry Christmas Eve! I am super duper excited for Christmas tomorrow, and I am pretty sure I know what I am getting, tehe. It's a new laptop: Macbook Pro and I cannot wait to turn this into my writing baby and I can finally write when I am on vacation, which will be for New Years...perfect timing! I hope you all have the best holidays and New Year! I wish you all good health and nice relaxation time, at least if you have break. I do!**

**Thanks all for the reviews I have been getting and keep them coming! I love reviews, you should know that by now. Also thanks for the favorites and follows everyone! You should know how happy I am when I get a new email...because I am always like "maybe it's a new review, favorite, or follow" and I freak out. Of course I get really sad when it's not, but when it is I squeal with joy.**

**Anyways, please read on!**

"What'cha making?" Blaine asked, drying his hair with a towel. After a little relaxation in the hot tub, they both decided that they should take showers, just to be squeaky clean for dinner since they were already wet. Why not?

Kurt had already had dried his hair, and was preparing their first dinner in New York. "Chicken parmesan and some mixed vegetables," he said proudly.

Blaine looked over again and walked into the kitchen. "Nice, can't wait to eat some. I'm starved." Blaine took his hand out, and scooped some frozen vegetables from the pan that was on the stove, trying to heat up.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted, and slapped his hand away with a smile.

"Well, look at the bright side, Kurt. My hands were clean." Blaine sat down at the table and pulled out a book. He smiled at Kurt and looked back down at the words on the pages and flipped them speedily, occasionally eating some of the vegetables that he had managed to steal from Kurt's dish in progress.

Kurt waited patiently for both the chicken and for the mixed vegetables to be ready and properly cooked. Once they were, he put the mixed vegetables in a colander, and then the chicken onto a separate plate in which he put on the table. He then scraped the mixed vegetables off of the bottom of the colander and put them in each of their bowls. Once the chicken was on the plates, he took the tomato and cheese sauce he had heated up and spread it evenly across each of their slices of chicken.

"Thank you, _boyfriend." _Blaine replied with a smile and leaned up to kiss Kurt. The two shared a kiss right above the food they were about to enjoy. What a sweet way to enjoy a first dinner in their hotel room. Together.

Kurt put the dishes back in the sink and sat down next to Blaine. There was in total of six chairs on the kitchen table, but Kurt and Blaine only occupied the two closest to each other.

Both of them shoveled piles and piles of vegetables and then a bite of the chicken Parmesan. "Whoa, this is amazing!" Blaine closed his eyes and stuck his foot out so that it touched Kurt's leg.

Kurt rubbed his leg against Blaine's and replied, "Why, thank you, Blaine. Such a gentleman."

Blaine smiled and they both continued eating. After dinner, they both helped put the dishes away. Kurt was filling up the sink and Blaine was adding some soap to the water and onto the sponge. He took some of the excess soap and swatted it to Kurt's face. It now looked like he had a nice foamy mustache, and also with some soapy splotches in his hair.

Kurt opened his mouth, which was a bad idea, because Blaine had swatted some more bubbles his way. The soapy mess that Kurt tasted on his mouth was just awful. The chicken Parmesan taste had completely went away and left him suffering and craving for his dinner taste to appear. "Blaine, this is disgusting!" Kurt groaned as he took the faucet and pulled it off the base. He squirted his mouth, making sure to get all of the bubbles _off _his face and _out _of his mouth. In return, Kurt leaned over toward Blaine and made a quick turn of the faucet and it splashed right into Blaine's face.

"Ha!" Kurt shouted at Blaine. "Payback!"

Blaine closed his eyes, which probably were struck with the water, and closed his hands over them. He took a towel and wiped his face all over. The nice gel do that he had done before with his hair was ruined. The water intertwined with his hair, making him have one ugly hair day.

"See what you did to my hair?" Blaine complained as he trying flattening it out.

Kurt laughed. "Since when do you care so much about your hair?"

Blaine looked down, but then moved forward and cradled Kurt, who smelled weirdly fresh with bubble soap. "Since you were my boyfriend. Since I wanted to look nice for you. Since you are living with me. There are a lot of reasons."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine. The two kissed each other around in the mistt of the soapy dishes that were displaced all over the kitchen.

Blaine walked backwards, lips still pressed onto Kurt's. Kurt's back now leaned onto the cabinet. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, which still had some soap speckled on the edge of some individual hairs. Just enough to get Kurt crazy.

Kurt did the same, his wet hands going through Blaine's hair. But, the water and gel mixture made it hard because as he tried, a tangle stopped his finger from going further. Kurt released his lips from Blaine's.

"Okay, before we make out next time, you've got to comb your hair." Kurt smiled playfully, holding Blaine's hand.

Blaine laughed. "Well, who caused my hair to be like this?"

Kurt looked down, trying to find something to blame. "Water."

Blaine smiled, letting go of Kurt's hair. "Notice the key word, I said _who_, not what the _who _did to make my hair like this."

Kurt shook his head. "Why are you so _damn _smart, Blaine?" He asked that as a rhetorical question. Blaine still wanted to answer, so he leaned over and kissed Kurt on the nose to satisfy his need.

"Because I am."

The two hugged each other and finished cleaning the dishes. After that, they changed into their pajamas, snuggled on the couch, and watched Kurt's favorite fan-based parody musical for Harry Potter, _A Very Potter Musical_.

The two laughed their heads off. Draco Malfoy was too funny for them. They both memorized the whole Pigfarts ordeal that is spoken, because it was one of their favorite parts.

They both shouted it together, "Now you're just being cute. I can't GO to Pigfarts, it's ON MARS. You need a rocket ship. Do you have a rocket ship, Potter? I bet you do! You know, not all of us inherited money to BUY OUT NASA when our parents died!"

The couple laughed together at Harry Potter's expression. Blaine chuckled again while saying, "Man, this Darren Criss guy is something else."

Kurt agreed. "Yeah, he is smart and funny, just like you." Kurt cuddled even closer to Blaine. The two paused the video and just closed their eyes, enduring the warmth that came off each of them.

Once the two separated, they were too tired to watch the rest of the video. "Hey, Blaine, want to get some sleep?" Kurt asked, staring into Blaine's gleaming hazel eyes.

"Yeah, we can watch this early in the morning if you want." Blaine answered.

Blaine pulled up the covers so that they ate both him and Kurt. Just because it's a California King bed, doesn't mean Kurt and Blaine have to sleep on opposite sides of the bed…

As soon as Kurt's eyes opened up, he could feel something molding and overtaking his left eye. He could barely open it up, because when he did, little particles of crust flew into his eye. He jolted backwards until his back was resting against the mattress in pain. "Ow."

As soon as Blaine heard that, he got up fast. He hated hearing that word come from Kurt's mouth, or anything like it for that matter. He hated to see Kurt in pain; he'd had enough of it in his schooling years. He rushed to Kurt's aid.

"Oh. My. God." Blaine sounded astonished. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head to look at Kurt, like trying to figure out what was massively wrong with his face.

"Um, Blaine, why are you examining me?" Kurt asked, with a paranoid look on his face. He had made a rule that if someone was looking at him for more than ten seconds they were staring at something he was wearing or something on his face.

"Did you see your eye, Kurt?" With that being said, Kurt rushed toward the bathroom, turned on the light, and looked in the mirror. He could hear a scream coming from the closed door.

"Blaine! My eye!" Kurt ran out and covered it with his right hand.

"Yeah. Your eye. You must've gotten pink eye. They say once you live in the city you pick up some diseases for a little, but then you become immune to them. You know, since there are so many people, especially in New York City. You must've been around someone who was carrying pink eye but didn't even know it. Maybe on the plane there was someone? You were the one closest to the aisle."

"What am I going to do?" Kurt looked dumbstruck. Never had he ever known what do with his own face, or how to cover it up.

Conceal? That struck Kurt. He grabbed his makeup bag, yes, a makeup bag, and ran back into the bathroom. Blaine was still in shock with how is eye looked. He grabbed his bag and opened up what seemed like an empty journal. He flipped through the pages, but it had scattered sentences, paragraphs, and whatnot. It was Blaine's observation journal.

He took out a pen. It wasn't like an ordinary pen, because it had a tip that one dot of the paper would be monstrous. Definitely not a writer's pen, more of an _artist's _pen. He scribbled a drawing of an eye. Every so often he would swear, making the wrong stroke through the iris, but other than that, his drawing came out to be a pretty good scale of Kurt's eye. Now, he had to add the pink eye to it. He copied Kurt's eye a second time, this time on the bottom of the page.

He added the crust around the eyelid edges, the pinkish tint to the under eye part of his cheek with some fancy colored pencils. All the effects were noticeably different from the first eye, once he was finished drawing the second, pink eye affected eye, he took out a different pen. This one was the ink pen that he had used for other parts of his work, the writing parts.

He concentrated as he wrote:

"_Day One:_

_Flakey crust along the upper and lower eyelids. When you look straight on at the eye, you see a major difference in size to the eye. The pink eye (Conjunctivitis) infected eye is squinted, more or less. The sides of the eye are different, including the under eye, are tinted a slight pink. The sclera of the eye is tinted red, as you can see the veins even more on the background of the white. It hasn't quite affected the iris…yet."_

Kurt burst out of the bathroom. He looked even more like a monster; his under eye and parts of his cheek were dabbed with concealer. "You know I am the man of makeup, but today, makeup is working against me." He looked _very _disappointed.

Blaine chuckled. "You can't use makeup to cover up everything. Plus, you don't need any makeup." Blaine put down the notebook on the mattress, and stood up. He grabbed Kurt's cheeks, and kissed him tenderly.

They released from the kiss, but Kurt was still disappointed. "Wasn't that supposed to help you feel better?" Blaine asked, worried that his kisses weren't creating fireworks anymore.

"Blaine, it helped me, but I can't go outside like this. I look like the monster from the Black Lagoon." Kurt sighed and sat down on the edge of the mattress. Something jutted into his back.

"Ow!" Kurt screeched, louder in pitch than this morning. Blaine sat next to him, while he picked up the notebook that had hurt Kurt.

Kurt lowered his eyebrows. "What's that?"

"Oh, you know, just my notebook." Blaine muttered, clutching the book nervously. If Kurt knew that Blaine drew a sketch of Kurt's pink eye, and wrote a description about it, he would be a little bit ticked.

"For what? I never knew you were into writing." Kurt said curiously as he grabbed the notebook from Blaine's hands. Kurt flipped through the pages, but only saw scattered sentences and paragraphs. That was only the beginning.

As he reached the end of the book's pages, there were drawings scattered about. Kurt nodded, "So, you are into draw…"

Kurt stopped at the page of the pink eye diagram and observations. "Um, Blaine. What the _hell _is this? Why did you draw a diagram of… is that my eye?"

Blaine got up and explained. He knew that Kurt was angry because he didn't want to remember this disgrace being on his face, and in his notebook it would be there forever, if Blaine wanted, but he wanted to map it, just for science. Yes, Blaine was into science, big deal?

"Kurt, did you know I was into science?" Blaine asked.

"Um…no." Kurt answered, thinking that he had forgotten, but realized he never known what Blaine liked to do besides singing and dancing.

"Well, I do. And this is going to me my little experiment. _Our _little experiment."

Kurt nodded, understanding. "As long as you don't show anybody, I am okay."

They hugged, Blaine cradled Kurt in his arms.

"For now on, until that pink eye disappears, I am going to draw a picture of it, and write observations."

"Okay," Kurt answered in a small voice.

"Oh, just for a note, the title of the experiment is going to be: 'The Effect of Pink Eye on My Beautiful Boyfriend's Eye'."

Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine even tighter, deciding he didn't care about his eye being documented anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello! I hope you all had the best Christmas ever and will have the best New Years in the world! I've had the best Christmas imaginable because I got a laptop! I know it wasn't a surprise, but now I can actually write ****_whenever _****I want! Freaking awesome right? I will be writing a lot and doing school work today because I put it all off to the last minute...oh GretaCap. Well, anyways, please read on, hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and one last thing. Thanks SO much for everyone that reviewed. Please continue to add in feedback not only to the story, but in my writing. I am also excited that I signed up for a creative writing class with my beta, so YAY! And I am having some issues with the betaing process as well, because Pages isn't really working out too well with the MSW that she has. I think I am going to get MSW, does anyone recommend it for Mac? PLEASE PM ME, NOT REVIEW FOR RECOMMENDATIONS ON WORD PROCESSORS. Sorry, I don't want my reviews to be off topic, that would make my story kind of desperate for reviews. I'm not that kind of person. Anyways, thanks and read on!**

"Do I have to, Blaine?" Kurt complained. He flipped the eggs in his pan once more before serving them on a hot dish. Blaine was writing in his journal about the improvements _and_ decline of his pink eye.

"Yes, Kurt, I _want _you do go to see the doctor. They might give you a cream to put around your eye to reduce swelling and some eye drops. But I am sure that you want your eye completely normal, so this is what's best."

Kurt thought for a moment. He couldn't stand having a huge, puffy eye, but on the other hand, he hated doctors, hospitals, etc. It always brought him flashbacks from when his Dad was in the bed, unresponsive and comatose from his heart attack. He tried to flick the guilt away, but it was always there.

"_Damn_ those slim jims," Kurt whispered. He looked over at Blaine, whom was still waiting for an answer. Blaine was just sitting on the edge of the mattress. Kurt knew what was up. He was thinking about his Dad. He heard what he had said.

Blaine sighed. "If you are thinking about your father's condition at the hospital, then you shouldn't compare it to that. You have _pink eye _for crying out loud. Not heart failure. You don't even need to go to a hospital. I promise."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and followed him into the bathroom. He motioned for him to look inside the mirror, and he did. Kurt turned away. "That's it. I am going to the doctors if it kills me. But, I am _not _going to the hospital."

Blaine smiled, "We'll see about that." Kurt looked at him for a second, trying to figure what he muttered under his breath, but he just thought it was nothing.

In the car, Blaine was driving to the doctors and Kurt was reading online on his phone what treatments they gave for people who have pink eye. He hated to admit it, but he tapped on the "images" part of Google and he saw a bunch of examples. It was awkward and a bit scary that Kurt's pink eye was much more disturbing than most of them that popped up.

Once they pulled into the driveway, Blaine found a parking spot near the back of the lot, and turned off the car. The two walked, hand in hand, into the office as the double doors slam shut behind them. This was a pretty big deal because this was the first doctor's appointment since his father was taken out of the hospital. Kurt swore that he would never visit a doctor again, just because it brought up the emotions that went along with his Dad in the hospital. But, here he was, and eager to get his eye back to normal.

Blaine and Kurt walked into the waiting room. Blaine motioned for Kurt to sit down while Blaine filled out the papers. Once those were finished, they went ahead and sat down, next to each other. They didn't want to cuddle around in the doctor's office with a waiting room full of people. They'll save that for later.

Blaine reached his hand out from under the arm of the chair, and touched Kurt's. They both linked fingers until Kurt's name was called.

"Kurt." A lady with a huge smile, over whitened teeth, and a bright composure greeted the both of them. She noticed Kurt's eye the second he glanced her way. His eye was starting to feel heavy, and it could barely even open it.

They walked into one of the rooms, while the doctor scanned Kurt's eye. She put on latex gloves and literally pried it open, no joke. His eye was stinging because all of the buildup of crust that kept his eye closed. She pulled her hands away, got up from her stool, and grabbed a soaked paper towel. She put it over his eye, which it felt relief immediately. The excess water from the paper towel dripped down Kurt's shirt, leaving him uneasy.

"All better." The doctor spoke, finally. They have sat in silence for around ten minutes. "Now, I haven't properly introduced myself, I am Terri Schuster." She was now all jittery and hyper when she said it, which made her first impression flush down the toilet. And Kurt thought that she was calm.

"Oh. Hi, Terri," Both Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

She smiled and took off her gloves and threw them in the trash. She pulled on a new pair.

"So, how long has your eye been like this, Kurt?" She sat down in the stool, and looked at him.

"Um, for a couple days now." Kurt replied, looking in the mirror again. The inflammation has gotten worse since Terri had opened it (more like forcing it open).

"Okay, well I recommend that you take these twice a day," She held up some white pills in an orange container. "Also, here are some eye drops in the morning and before you go to bed."

At this point, Blaine got up and whispered something into Terri's ear, then sat back down.

Kurt didn't think second thoughts about it, and shook it off, again. Terri spoke some more, "Oh, and Kurt, you may need to go to the hospital for a checkup tomorrow since you have a very severe pink eye."

Those words struck Kurt like a brick in the face. Blaine said he didn't need to go to the hospital. And he promised him, at least he thought so. No matter what, Kurt wasn't going. _Never._

The worried look on Kurt's face made Terri uncomfortable. She couldn't hold it back anymore. "Okay, I was joking."

The relief flushed Kurt's face back to its normal color. The first person he looked at was Blaine. That was the first person he blamed. He was putting the whispering into the doctor's ear and smiling together, he had planned that. Well, he was going to get it.

"Okay, well you two are dismissed." Terri handed Kurt the pills and the eye drops, and opened the door for the both of them.

"Thank you so much," Blaine responded. Kurt nodded his head, agreeing.

On the way out the door, Kurt nudged Blaine, so hard that he almost fell down the stairs. Both of them were laughing.

"Thanks." Kurt said.

"For what?" Blaine asked.

Kurt answered, "For almost giving me a heart attack and actually giving me a reason to _go _to the hospital."

Blaine chuckled at the look of Kurt's face. "Oh, yeah, you're welcome!" He shouted and raced Kurt to the car.

xXxXxXx

Back at home, Kurt sat onto the couch and grabbed the phone.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, I am just calling Rachel to tell her about my pink eye. I need to know if she has any tips for me, cover-up wise." He twiddled with the phone.

The dial tone rang for about two seconds, and then Rachel's voice talked from the other end.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Hey Rachel! I have a HUGE emergency!" Kurt started, using hand motions from his end of the line, like Rachel could see them.

"What? Is Blaine okay?" Rachel asked, worried.

"Oh, yeah, Blaine's fine," Kurt continued, looking over at Blaine. He looked flattered because he was the first person to come to Rachel's mind.

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine. It's just that I have a terrible case of the pink eye, and I need to cover it up, I can't keep looking like a freak."

Rachel replied, "Oh, no! Our NYADA audition is in a week, and you will have that ugly…crust all over your eye!"

Kurt gulped. He forgot all about the audition. He started hyperventilating, literally. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my _freaking _god, how could I forget about the audition?"

"Yeah, no offence, Kurt, but you look like a _monster._"

_Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster._

Kurt turned beaming red, putting the phone down for a second. "Well, thank you Blaine, you are so nice."

Blaine nodded, "Your so welcome, boyfriend."

The word clicked in Kurt's mind. _Monster._ "Blaine I love you. Love you. Love you. Love you. Love you." Kurt hummed and sang, prancing around in circles.

Blaine's voice sounded confused. "Um, I just made fun of you, now you are expressing your love for me even more than you ever did?"

"Do you realize what you have just done?" Kurt asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes."

"_Born this Way_."

"What about it?" Blaine asked.

"I am going to dress up and sing _Born this Way _by Lady Gaga. The costume will cover up my ugly pink eye! I'll use the excuse of make-up!"

Blaine and Kurt hugged for a second, and then completely realized Rachel was still on the phone.

"Rachel, guess wha—"

"I heard the _whole _conversation, Kurt…I know. You are going to sing _Born this Way. _That is an awesome song choice!" Rachel screeched excitedly at the end of the sentence.

"Okay, well, Rachel, I am going to go. I got to start working on my costume!"

Kurt hung up on Rachel and grabbed the condiments of his sewing kit. Some needles and thread of different colors spilled out of the beige box. Kurt explained to Blaine that the basic thread colors that you need to have in stock and ready to use are black, grey, cream, and a denim-stitch gold. Blaine didn't give a damn about sewing, but he pretended to listen and understand what Kurt was saying just to make him feel good.

"Back to the basics: a needle threader, which is really important so you don't have to squint as you thread the needle, some safety pins to close some gaps and most importantly, some patches to save torn jeans and trousers instantly." Kurt laid out the last of his sewing kit on the floor and grabbed a pincushion that was in shape of a microphone.

"Wow, that's a pretty cool pincushion," Blaine stared, picking up the cushion. This time he wasn't joking _or _trying to make Kurt feel good about his hobby. This microphone pincushion was one of a kind, with a grey base and a windscreen that consisted of different hues of black and grey.

"You think? I actually collect pincushions as a separate hobby other than actually sewing. Most of the people I showed it to—"

Kurt coughed. "Wes and David…" Blaine chuckled at this. Wes and David were their friends back in Dalton Academy. Let's just say there were crazy and funny to be around…most of the time.

"Anyways, I thought that you would act the same so I never got around to showing them to you." Kurt looked up at Blaine's hazel eyes. They had swirls of color in them that seemed to spiral around each other in different twisting patterns.

"Listen, sometimes, I can be silly. Sometimes, I can act like Wes and David. But, unlike them, I can distinguish times to be comical and sarcastic, with times to be serious and literal. And never will I _ever _think _anything _you do will be funny or a joke. I think of it as a part of you, and that is _nothing _to be ashamed of. It makes me love you more when I explore new things about you."

Kurt smiled a huge, ear-to-ear smile. A couple of teardrops formed in his eyes as Blaine finished his mini-speech. Blaine's words flew right out of him, and they seemed right_. _They made Kurt feel in place, even though there was a lot of external factors that could make him feel just the opposite in today's world.

Kurt could feel the instant love connection between them at that very moment in time, even more than any other heartfelt moment. He grabbed for Blaine's arms and pushed him into the couch. The contact of their lips had a mixture of emotions ran through their bodies. Sparks flew in between them, and they clashed their lips together even more tightly than before. Blaine rocked his hips and Kurt felt a jolt of energy run up his spine. He grasped his hands threw Blaine's hair, the gel on his fingers only making things even more romantic. Kurt opened his lips over Blaine's and let his tongue free into his mouth. Their tongues clashed. They both couldn't get enough of the taste of each other in their mouths.

Kurt completely forgot about the making of his costume. He was too distracted by Blaine's sexy faces and himself trying to master them. Also, of course, their make out session, you couldn't forget that.

"Kurt, you look like you are constipated, _not _to be mean."

Kurt stopped his supposedly "sexy" faces and looked down on himself. Blaine noticed he said something he shouldn't have. No one was to mess with Kurt and his sexy faces.

"Kurt." Blaine immediately rushed in to try to repair the damage he had done. Kurt was moved onto the bed, in a ball, rocking back and forth. Tears stained his cheeks as he continued that motion, ignoring Blaine.

"Kurt, let me ask you something." Kurt looked up and listened, but still rocked his body back and forth. Blaine walked over toward the bed and sat down next to Kurt. He respected what he had done, and wasn't just trying to create a make out session that will solve all their problems. He wanted to comfort Kurt by himself.

"What?" Kurt replied, in a hoarse tone. He was sitting straight up in bed, leaning on the pillow that lied across the backboard of the bed.

"I am sorry to bring up Wes and David, but I have to." Kurt nodded for Blaine to continue. He was twiddling with his fingers. "If one of them, or both of them for that matter, said that same thing I said to you, would you be hurt?"

Kurt had to ponder about this for a moment. Blaine had a point. He wouldn't really be _that _hurt if Wes or David had make a cruel remark about his sexy faces, or anything about him at all. This led Kurt to believe that he trusted Blaine, and always expected him to say the right things, all the time. He knew that could never happen, there _wasn't _a perfect man on Earth.

Blaine was thinking of how he shouldn't have said anything. He should had just left Kurt's sexy faces alone, and not even point them out. They were cute, though. So why had he said anything about them to Kurt? He gave himself a palm to the forehead for that one and blurted out, "I'm sorry."

Simultaneously, in beat of Blaine's voice, Kurt spoke, "I'm sorry." The two boys hugged, exchanging forgiveness and warmth.

"Why are you sorry, Kurt? Blaine asked, utterly confused. He thought that it was _only _his fault for the wrong words slipping out of his mouth.

"I realized something." Kurt started. Kurt reached out for Blaine's hand, and they linked them and both of their hands lay rested on the bed.

"No one is perfect. And I shouldn't expect you to say the right things all the time. Everyone makes mistakes, which is why the world goes round. Trust me, if no one ever made _any _mistakes, it would be a pretty boring world, wouldn't it?"

Blaine agreed. He bobbed his head up and down, and let Kurt continue.

"So, I shouldn't expect you to come out with mini-speeches every time you want to speak. I thought too much of you, Blaine. But I realize now, that sometimes got to lie off, and let humans be humans, and people be people. Also, you gave me your opinion on my sexy faces, so I shouldn't be angry about that, either—"

Blaine leaned forward and met his lips with Kurt's. Their hands were still intertwined. Blaine put pressure on them and moved forward, while Kurt lied back, embracing the love in between them. When they released, both of their faces carried smiles.

"I thought that was a pretty damn good mini-speech if I should say so myself." Blaine raised his eyebrows and started massaging Kurt's back.

"I thought that was a pretty damn good kiss, if _I _should say so myself." Kurt replied, enjoying the touch of Blaine on his back. When Blaine's hands got lower and lower, it sent chills running through Kurt's body. The touch of Blaine was so much to handle in itself, but it felt so _good._

Kurt got up from the bed, leaving Blaine hanging. He wanted more and more of Kurt. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I am working on my costume for my audition, now. That was the whole reason why we hung up on Rachel, and all we did was make out and forgive each other."

Blaine chuckled. Kurt was back. And he meant business. Kurt grabbed his sewing kit and spread it all out on the table. He grabbed a needle and wanted to start sewing. "Damn it!"

Blaine walked over to the table, "What?"

Kurt, this time, put his palm to his forehead. "I need to make a plan of my costume and _then _buy some fabrics at the fabric store to actually make my costume."

Blaine shook his head in disbelief. "Then you better start drawing that outline, and then I will escort you to the fabric store, babe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: First off, sorry I posted this chapter originally without an author's note. I rushed with posting and somehow skipped it because of my load of homework from being absent, haha. I'm still ****face palming right now. If you haven't noticed, or checked out the earlier chapters, I am working on updating them. I will be editing them for errors as well as places I could add in more description. What really is amazing about writing, not only in Fanfiction, is that you can see change. And I mean _really _well. I am already looking back at the last chapter and noticing a billion (exaggeration) ways to improve. So far I only updated the (very long) first chapter, but tomorrow before the People's Choice Awards I will do so. I already broke my New Year's Resolution by not writing the past couple of days. It originally said that I would write every day at the least 750 words...well I guess I have sort of an excuse because I've been sick? And when you are sick, the missed work just flows in. As I am updating this I still have have to do a Spanish packet and some math review for a short mastery quiz. Oh yeah, did I tell you that the math unit stuff just got thrown on me all today? Looks like I'll be doing some hardcore studying...ugh. Sorry to drown you with my terrible life problems!**

**Okay, next thing. Shoutout to LvSammy, one of my AMAZING reviews and readers who is absolutely enjoying this story so far. I'm so glad all of you are liking it, and LvSammy was not afraid to REALLY show me it by sending me some PMS...now we have conversations going on and stuff, it's awesome! Another cool thing is she met CHRIS COLFER and DARREN CRISS. I mean "oh my wizard god!" There's another A Very Potter Musical quote thrown in...Greta, Greta, Greta...**

**Okay, well this is beginning to be just me droning on and on...so I'll end it here :D**

**Keep calm and watch the People's Choice Awards tomorrow to see KLAINE WIN FOR ON SCREEN CHEMISTRY (hope you voted a billion times) and BLAM FOR FAVORITE BROMANCE or something like that (hope you voted a million and ONE times). Sorry, but I just love Chord Overstreet. I swear, I will get married to him someday...**

**Now please read on *passes out redvines* Enjoy!**

Kurt smiled, and grabbed a piece of blank white paper and a pencil. He was going to make the best costume ever, but how?

An idea popped into Kurt's head. "Hey, Blaine-y, what is your favorite shape?" Kurt was fiddling with his pencil in hand.

"Shape?" Blaine asked.

"Um…that's what I said, right? Like circles, squares…"

"Triangles!" Blaine shouted. Kurt lowered his eyebrows.

"Triangles? I never knew you had such a thing for a lousy shape. I was thinking rhombuses, but, I guess triangles could work too." Kurt drew a triangle in the corner of the piece of paper. He quickly shrugged off his idea and went with Blaine's.

Kurt drew up a quick sketch of something he saw in his head. He drew a huge grey costume, it kind of looked like a dress, but it was more masculine. It would drape around to his knees. It was sparkly, and the shoulder, where the epaulette should go, were long cones that are the same tint as the rest of the so called "dress." The sparkles that are on the dress are in shapes of little triangles. He was constantly making changes to this, adjusting it to fit his personal style. Also, something that wouldn't be too inappropriate for the judges. The shoes were a matching stiletto that had a three-inch heel. He was amazed at how much he came up with in an hour's time.

Next, he drew up a model of his face, to experiment with different makeup ideas that he had. He first added on some white tint to the face by using a white crayon and coloring in the face on the paper. It barely made a difference, so he made a quick note off to the side to explain the makeup that would cover his whole face. He then made around the eyes black, to hide the color of his pink eye with the black layers. He quickly drew in the crayon around the eyes of himself on the white sheet of paper. He glanced at it, and smiled. Blaine walked over to him, surprised at the work he had accomplished.

"Wow, you've done a lot since I left you alone," Blaine's eyebrows rose, so that they formed a slant.

"Yeah, that shows how much of a distraction you are," Kurt chuckled and brought his finger to the paper. He smeared the black a little bit, just to make it seem smoother on the very thin layer of white crayon covering the drawing of the face. Kurt was pretty good at art, he had always enjoyed it in school. Applying the techniques he learned in honor's art classes had really paid off. He had never thought he would be using them to prepare for his NYADA audition, or create his own mimic of a _Lady Gaga _costume.

Blaine brought his clasped fist into Kurt's shoulder, which made the black crayon in his hand draw a line from the eye of the drawing to the margin Kurt had drawn in. "See what you've done?" Kurt sounded disappointed and frowning.

"Well, it _is _just a draft. I mean, aren't you just going to re-copy it after you are done with all of your changes?" Blaine hoped and prayed that his option was what Kurt had been planning. If not, he wouldn't hear the rest of it from him.

Kurt nodded. "You're right. I over react so many times, I've gotta learn how to control that."

Blaine smiled. "Well, I'm glad. I am going to let you work, okay? Tell me if you want anything."

Kurt smiled at the offer, ready to take advantage of it. "Maybe I will have some fresh apple cider or a tea, thank you very much." Blaine smiled and ran into the kitchen, in a few seconds, he came back out.

"Wait, which one did you want, again?" He asked, with a spoon and tea cup he already fetched from the cabinets occupying both his hands.

"Surprise me," Kurt sang as he stared at his paper, wondering what he should do next. He got an idea, and his hand reached for a grey crayon. He colored in some lines above the black.

"Black and grey look very nice together on me, I should really take that to my advantage when buying fall clothes this year," Kurt muttered. He chuckled to himself and continued working.

"Special delivery for my beautiful, even with pink eye, boyfriend, Kurt Hummel," Blaine came prancing into the room with a tea in his hand. This was no ordinary tea, because it had an apple wedge cut so that it fit onto the top of the mug.

"Aww, thanks so much Blaine-y!" Kurt got excited and clapped his hands as Blaine served him his tea.

"You're so welcome, Kurt-y." This make both of them chuckle, and then Kurt finally broke the moment of laughter.

"I only have the privileges to call you Blaine with an extra 'y,' you can't call me Kurt-y because only _I _can make up cute names for my hot boyfriend."

"Says who?" Blaine asked, while Kurt took a sip of his tea, enjoying every taste of it.

"Me. Amazing tea! De-lish! I'll call it the 'Apple Tea of Luxury.'"

Blaine smiled. "Lemme see that!" He snatched the paper away from Kurt, who was examining it carefully. He started reading all of the side notes Kurt made for himself.

"You're a very creative man, Kurt. And I love you." Blaine cooed, stroking his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt tilted his head and smiled even more.

"Why thank you Blaine. You are a very polite gentleman, yourself, Mr. Anderson." This got Blaine to sit on Kurt's lap, and they both brainstormed different makeup ideas. It mostly turned out as a makeup lesson for Blaine, because he didn't know what he was doing. But, both of them worked on that outline of the costume and makeup until it was complete.

"It looks…amazing! I can't wait until this Saturday!" Kurt screeched.

"That's in three days!" Blaine screamed after, high-fiving Kurt. "We make a great team!"

"You can say that again," Kurt replied. He checked the time that read on the stove. "Oh, wow. It's getting late, better head off to bed!"

Blaine and Kurt danced to the closet. They both grabbed their pajamas and took turns using the bathroom to change.

In less than a half hour, after Kurt had completed his facial routine, they both hopped into bed. Their body warmth exchanged and Kurt pressed against Blaine. The two fell asleep intertwined with each other and their dreams.

_The setting was a stage. This was not just a deserted stage, though. It had the tape marks that Kurt had slapped down for his audition. Next to the starting mark, Kurt was standing there, his hands on his hips, in his grey Lady Gaga costume. The costume was just like he had made it in his apartment, same with the makeup. The costume had come out pretty darn good._

"_Okay, whenever you are ready, you can start!" The judge in the audience shouted. She had to, otherwise the performer couldn't hear her directions._

_Kurt nodded, and pointed off stage to queue the music. The music started playing to _Born this Way_ and Kurt popped into a couple dance moves before he had to sing the lyrics. A moon dance and a backspin later, he started singing:_

_**It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M**_

_**Just put your paws up **_

'_**Cause you were born this way, baby**_

_Now, Kurt was prancing around the stage like a baby elephant. No, that's not right. That's what normal Kurt would do, but dream Kurt would do backflips and spins every which way. And that is exactly what he did before he continued._

_**My mama told me when I was young**_

_**We are all born superstars**_

_And then the next verse came. The one verse that had tripped him up during practice. The high and low note swing really got him, and he was thinking too much about it…_

_**She rolle—**_

_Uh oh. Major voice crack, right in the middle of his audition. The judge was very surprised, and just sat there in shock. Instead of continuing, Kurt hurried off to the side, in tears. Rachel and Blaine were there, too._

"_It's okay, Kurt, with the parts that you sung, you did amazing with a capital 'A'." Rachel tried to cheer up Kurt, but it really wasn't helping._

_Blaine hugged Kurt and kissed him square in the face, not even minding the layers of white makeup all over his face. "It's okay, baby. You did great. I will make sure you get into that school if that is the last thing I do!" Blaine wanted best for Kurt and all of his dreams to come true. Kurt's one dream was to go to NYADA, and by his audition, no one thought that would actually happen. _

_Until, they got the letter in the mail a couple weeks later, which assured everyone of Kurt's future._

_Kurt pressed the envelope against his chest, not wanting to peek inside. He knew based on his audition, the chance of him getting in were really low. But, he still held the envelope like it was his baby, just for that one slim percentage of him getting in._

_He slowly moved his fingers to the outside of the envelope. Careful not to tear the envelope completely, using it as a memory if he gets in. If._

_The whole audition rolled around in his head. The voice crack seemed all there, and not the events leading up to it. They certainly didn't care about Kurt's amazing dance moves as much as singing, so he almost knew he wouldn't get in._

_He took the letter out, Rachel and Blaine staring at him. Kurt was under the pressure, and he had to tell his friends the results right away. They were almost as eager as himself. He slowly unfolded the paper inside. Creases the last thing he actually cared about._

_Kurt's mouth dropped, and the room fell silent. Judging by Rachel and Blaine's faces, they didn't think that it was good news. And it wasn't. Kurt hadn't been accepted into NYADA. They had stated that he could try out next term. _

_And at that moment, Kurt burst into tears in his dream, but woke up in reality to a bright, shining sun, his fingers clutching onto Blaine furiously._

Sweat dripped down Kurt's face. "Oh my goodness," he screeched.

Blaine got up from his sleeping position confused. "What?"

Kurt scratched his head. "I had a dream about my NYADA audition, and it didn't turn out well." He frowned.

Blaine asked, "Was I in it?"

Kurt nodded, his chin going up and down. Blaine smiled.

"Did I look hot?" This made Blaine laugh at his own joke, but Kurt didn't think it was funny.

"You are always hot, you _sexy _beast. But that isn't the point." Kurt squinted.

"Then what is?" Blaine shifted positions on the bed.

"I didn't make it into NYADA in my dream, I had a voice crack in the beginning. I couldn't even make it to the end of the song."

"That doesn't mean that you aren't going to do well in your actual audition," Blaine guaranteed.

Kurt looked down, moving his lips to the side of his face deep in thought. "Well, what if it does?"

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt, so that their knees were touching and they both were sitting cross-legged. "No, it doesn't. A silly dream won't define your future unless you make it happen. And you won't. You will practice once Rachel gets here in three days, and you will nail it in front of those judges and make them smile!"

This made Kurt smile himself. "Wait, when is Rachel coming?"

"Friday. She said later in the afternoon. She will be staying in our hotel until after the auditions, then we could go move into our apartments together."

Kurt squealed, forgetting all about his dream. "I can't wait!"

Blaine agreed, "Me too!"

Blaine cradled Kurt in his arms for some time, and then decided to make some breakfast. They made their way to the kitchen. Kurt took out the piece of paper that had his drawings of the costume plan and makeup plan, and decided to gather a list of supplies he needed for the store.

"What do you feel like having?" Blaine asked, crouching over the paper on the table.

"Hmm…I guess I'll have that special tea—"

"'Apple Tea of Luxury,'" Blaine corrected.

"Ah, yes. And some scrambled eggs please." Kurt finished.

"Coming right up!" Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and grabbed the spatula inside a container on the counter.

Kurt focused on his work, but still easily distracted by the smell of the egg cooking in the pan. He made a couple of changes, but then decided that the costume was perfect just the way it is. He was actually looking forward to his audition. Kind of.

Kurt grabbed another piece of paper from Blaine's notebook, this time it was lined, and wrote at the top "Costume Supplies List." Kurt was always organized about everything, as Blaine already knew. He had been through so many pep talks in his life. Use a shopping list, do this, do that. It hurt Blaine's mind to think of all of the things Kurt told him about staying organized.

Kurt finally finished the shopping list as Blaine came over to him with a plate full of steaming eggs.

"Here you go!" Blaine placed the plate down on the table, followed by a fork and a napkin.

"Wow, Blaine, thank you!" Kurt just sat there, amazed.

There were scrambled eggs toppling over each other on top of some buttered toast. On the side was the very same tea, with an apple wedge on the ridge of the mug.

Kurt grabbed the fork and started eating. Shoveling in piles of egg into his mouth, he smiled. "There are really good, Blaine. Since when have you been a great cook?"

Blaine accepted the compliment. "I really have no idea, I just follow the recipes and they just come out good…plus, I'll do anything to make you happy. If that lays on a plate, I'm already half a step there before you."

This made Kurt have a warm feeling inside of him. "You do know I will do anything for you to make you happy?"

"Yes, I know." Kurt took a bite of toast and swallowed it down as fast as he could to answer.

"Then what have I done to make you happy?" He asked, never remembering bringing Blaine a plate of eggs and a tea.

"Being here. With me. As long as you are here, I'm happy. Also, serving you and making you happy makes me happy."

Kurt smiled. "Come here, Blaine." Blaine moved a little closer and they enclosed in a tight hug.

Once they separated, Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek. "I'm going to bring this to the sink, to make you stop working and doing all these simple chores for me. I feel bad that I am not doing anything."

Blaine pushed Kurt's hand away from the plate, and took it and stood up. "No, you are in the middle of something very important, getting the grocery list for your costume. I will do this. Plus, I like serving you."

Kurt sat back down. Blaine brought the plate to the sink and placed it gently down inside. "You know I am finished with the shopping list."

"Okay, then let's see it." Blaine sat down in the chair next to Kurt's.

Kurt pointed out all of the different items as followed:

_Costumes Supplies List:_

_-Any sewing kit materials I don't have for this specific project: grey thread, black thread _(he'd run out of it immediately from his last blanket project),_ and a new pin cushion ;)_

"Do you really need a pin cushion? You have like a billion of them." Blaine asked.

"Duh, yeah. I need to keep my collection going. I can't just stop getting them!"

"Alright then," Blaine answered, reading the next thing on his list.

_-Huge roll (No specific size) of grey fabric (added bonus: with sparkles)_

_-Silver Uggs_

_-Black and brown liquid and pencil eyeliner_

_-Huge eye shadow palette of browns, blacks, and whites and all in between_

_-Waterproof bold lashes mascara with fake eyelashes_

"Kurt, why in the world do you need fake eyelashes?" Blaine asked, trying to make sense of this.

Kurt laughed at Blaine's confused look. "Because maybe people want bolder or longer eyelashes."

Blaine nodded his head, "Oh, wow. I am so out of this whole beauty thing."

"As every man should be…" Kurt sighed. He understood he was only one of his few guy friends who understood _and _liked beauty. His interests seemed out of the park and unusual for regular guys. _All_ of them.

"There, I think I finished off the list. If anything that isn't on it and he remembers, he will quickly jot it down and look for it in the store.

"Well, for the most part." Blaine added, picking it up.

"Yeah. I could just add things to it at the store."

"What store are we going to?" Blaine asked.

Kurt gave this a moment of thought. "_Michael's Arts and Crafts. _So let's see, we are at 1170 Broadway. There's one on W 27th street I bet. Let's go."

"Alrighty." Blaine nodded and they both reached to the coat hanger to grab their jackets. Kurt held his shopping list and took one last look at himself in the mirror.

"Yuck, I have been taking those medications every day, why isn't it getting better?"

"Just wait and see. It's only been a week."

They both headed out the door, ready to embark and see some incredible and not-so incredible sights they've ever witnessed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Real quick A/N today...need to finish homework and study for midterms!**

**SUPER sorry for not posting yesterday...I had a sick day and was trying to get better...my headaches got in the way with my thinking and I didn't remember to post. AGAIN, SUPER SORRY! THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!**

The two pass many shops on the way to Michaels. There was a shack that was placed in a nice tiled area that they passed by. People were swarming in and out of it with their signature "shackburger and fries" and smiles painted all over their faces. Blaine particularly noticed a couple that were sitting down for some lunch on a nearby stone wall. Kurt noticed the direction of his glare and he confronted Kurt.

"I see what you're looking at. Are you jealous that their relationship can be out in the open without people hollering out homophobic names?" He asked, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Maybe a little." Kurt confessed, frowning.

Blaine thought for a second, stroking his invisible beard. "How about we compromise. I will buy us both a shackburger with a side of fries."

Kurt smiled, "Will we get to sit on the stone wall too?"

Blaine chuckled, "Of course."

They made their way, strutting along to the cashier to order some lunch. Kurt picked out the seat on the wall that was about twenty feet away from the other couple. He didn't want to raise any suspicion, but he didn't think a couple of innocent glares toward them would make them uncomfortable. He just sat there waiting for Blaine to arrive with his dopey grin holding two trays of food. Kurt's stomach was already grumbling from the thought of a shackburger. They were the best, even though Kurt had vowed to never eat fast food again, he decided to let it slip this time because he was with Blaine. And he wasn't paying.

Very short moments later, Blaine appeared, smiling his own cute smile. Also, as Kurt guessed, he had a tray in his hand holding not only two shackburgers, but also with two soft drinks. "Oooh, what flavor did you get me?" Kurt asked, leaning over to Blaine's shoulder, Blaine refusing to let Kurt see for it to be a surprise. Kurt managed to tip the cup over just enough to see the green colored liquid inside.

"I'm guessing lime, did you know that lime is my favorite flavor of Slurpee?"

"Uh..no, no I didn't," Blaine answered in a sarcastic way. Of course he knew his boyfriend's favorite Slurpee flavor. Who wouldn't?

Kurt took a sip of his beverage and looked over at the couple. They were now sharing the side of fries they had bought. He looked back over at Blaine. "So, can I have a sip of that?" He pointed over at Blaine's cherry flavored Slurpee.

"Okay," Blaine agreed, taking one last sip of his own drink and handing it over to Kurt. Just then, Kurt got an idea.

"No wait. You can sip it as well, I will just add my straw into the container." And with that, Kurt picked his straw out of his Slurpee and plopped it into Blaine's. How romantic.

Kurt and Blaine sipped on their straws, and they watched the level of the drink from the side of the glass slowly drop, until there was none left. Blaine tried to seduce Kurt with his "straw techniques" left Kurt laughing. He knew he was having a better time than the couple over at the other end of the wall, he knew it. Maybe to them Kurt and Blaine were just an innocent group of friends enjoying some lunch, but if you looked closely, they were much more.

"Now you should drink the rest of yours," Blaine consulted, motioning at Kurt's lime Slurpee just sitting there, with only a couple sips taken from it.

"Nah, I think I have a brain freeze," Kurt laughed as they both took a bite out of their shackburgers.

A sudden bash thundered through the area and got everyone's attention. Even the staff members at the Shake Shack were focused on where the noise was coming from. That was why each and every person were looking in different directions. No one knew where the noise was coming from or what caused it. They could feel the ground shake beneath them. Sirens could be heard in the distance, so can the faint sounds of babies crying and their mothers running to comfort them.

"What was that?" Blaine asked, jolting upright the second he heard the noise.

"How would I know?" Kurt replied, standing right behind him, breathing heavily.

Kurt picked up his half-eaten shackburger as well as Blaine's and threw it out. He did keep his lime Slurpee with them though, as they trotted along the sidewalk closer to the craft store, they contemplated of what that loud noise could've been.

"Earthquake?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt chortled. "No way, it couldn't have been! The glass would be shattered in some of the buildings and there would've been a lot of more vibrations going through the city."

"Come on, Kurt, don't be such a buzzkill to my ideas!" Blaine slapped his knee as they proceeded towards Michael's that came into sight.

"I'm sorry, but your ideas are very…let's just say unlikely." Kurt took a very long sip of his lime Slurpee and finished it off. He tossed it into one of the nearby trashcans that lined the sidewalk.

They both walked into the store, and the first person they saw was the greeter. "Hello, and welcome the Michael's Arts and Crafts Store!"

"Very cheesy, look at that smile. You could definitely tell that if he could, he would run away from this store forever and never come back." Kurt snickered at him as they walked past the greeter and to the candle-making isle.

"At least he's wearing a bow tie," Blaine compromised. Kurt nodded his head approvingly and raised his eyebrows.

"True."

Blaine picked up a block of wax. He stood there examining it for a couple of seconds before Kurt took it into his own hands. "Remember what we were here for?" Kurt took the costume shopping list out of his back pocket.

Blaine frowned, putting the block of wax back on the shelf and advancing to the next isle. "Here we are. Home." Kurt gestured to the walls of fabric of all different sorts. He reached his hand out to the soft grey fabric. "I think this is just right."

Blaine was dazzled by all of the rows of the different textiles. He had never seen so many in one place in his life.

"Have you ever been in a craft store, Blaine?" Kurt asked, using the slicer provided to cut a very large section of fabric off to roll up for his costume.

"Of course, it just amazes me that _actual _people have to harvest so much cotton on their own and then ship it to the manufacturers. Who has that much time?"

Kurt could see his amazement, although it had never came about in his thought process. "That's how life is. Look around, there is art everywhere. Someone had to have made that shelf," he now pointed to a nearby shelf holding some string and yarn for knitting and crocheting. "Someone made that sweater you're wearing," Kurt touched his shoulder, picking up a loose wrinkle and showcasing it. "For goodness sake, someone had to have made that bowtie!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's bright yellow bowtie and twirled it around the clip, almost making it fly off.

Blaine nodded. "True, true, true…" Kurt acknowledged the fact that Blaine understood his point and backed off.

"Where were we?" He asked, tucking the roll of grey fabric under his bent arm. They advanced toward the next isle as Kurt read off from the list he had in his other hand.

"Sparkles."

Both Kurt and Blaine noticed the shelf where the sparkles lie. It was under a great big sign labeled "Embellishments."

They raced around the corner and approached the shelf. Bottles upon bottles of varied sparkles lay out before them. It was almost as impressive, if not even more, than the fabrics. This was the snazziest Michael's Arts and Crafts Store that Kurt had ever been in, and that was saying something.

"Hmm…I just need plain, silver sparkles to add to my Uggs." Kurt looked through the seemingly never ending drawers of sparkles on top of the ones showcased on the shelf. Still no plain silver sparkles.

"Gosh, how could they not have one of the simplest colors in the whole spectrum? They have rainbow ones for crying out loud!" Blaine almost screeched out. He could not stand the thought of rushing around a craft store for more than they needed to, for something as silly as sparkles.

Kurt went through some more bins of sparkles that were stuffed on the lower shelf, just below the price tags. "There!" Kurt shouted, holding up the container of the silver sparkles like it was Simba from the _Lion King._

"Great, now let's get outta here!" Blaine hummed his way to the cashier while Kurt stayed behind checking the shopping list to see if he needed anything else.

"Oh, wait Blaine. We still need some threads and my favorite, a pin cushion!" Blaine stopped and did a pivot to the window.

"First of all, I think that for the pin cushions you should go there," he pointed to the outdoors and across the street. There was a shop the "Pin Cushion Store" that was ready to greet Kurt with wide open arms.

"Oh. My…a pin cushion store! How did I _not _know that there was such a thing! I think I should just die now." Kurt faked falling back with his hand across his forehead. When all of this was happening, the cashier was just staring at them, wondering what the big deal was about the pin cushions.

Kurt ran to the back of the store where the threading section was and grabbed a handful of different colored threads, and bolted back to the register. He checked them out and Blaine required that he had to pay, so Kurt let him do so and they exited into the cold air. Blaine raced Kurt to the passenger's crossing, and when the road had cleared, they traversed to the other side of the road, trying to avoid some of the angry taxi drivers that were impatient. They safely got to the opposite side of the road and they entered the "Pin Cushion Store."

"Am I dreaming? Or is there really thousands and thousands of pin cushions laid out in front of me, making me choose just one?" Kurt was wide-eyed as he drifted about the isles, utterly amazed.

Blaine was smiling, watching Kurt almost examine every shelf, looking for ones that particularly catch his eye.

"Oh my Gaga." He looked around at Blaine. "No, really. This pin cushion is shaped like Lady Gaga. It has her blonde wig and everything! It's also really big for a pin cushion…" Kurt scoped the cushion, looking up and down. He nodded his head agreeing with himself.

Blaine was just standing there, watching Kurt admire the pin cushion. "Wow, didn't know you were _that _serious about your collection." He was still appalled.

"If I could, I would buy out this whole store, and still hunt for some more to add to my collection. That's how much I love pin cushions."

"Okay…well, is Gaga yours?" Blaine secretly wished that he would just pick the cushion up and bring it to the cash register, without another thought. In some ways, he admired Kurt's dorkiness with pin cushions and such, but today he realized it had gotten out of hand just a tad.

"Okay, I am ready to check out." Blaine did an air pump while Kurt brought his pin cushion up to the counter, where an overly excited woman greeted them, and he instantly knew what her deal was. Blaine caught on and was giving her the evil stare the whole time.

"Hi, are _you _ready to check out?" The lady swirled her braid around her fingers, chewing on her gum. She leaned back and smiled and Kurt as he counted out singles once he had given her the cushion to ring up.

"The total will be $3.47 plus tax, dear." The brunette took out some change for Kurt's four singles, and touched his hand very romantically while giving him the receipt and fifty three cents. Kurt didn't notice the flirtation going on with himself and the cashier, but Blaine certainly did. He could feel the anger pile up once he heard that word _dear _come from a mouth that wasn't his own. Blaine grabbed Kurt's shopping bag that was on the counter and cooed, "Let's go, babe." He glared at the cashier once more and gave a smirk, and they walked out.

"That place is really nice! Nice cushions and staff." Kurt walked on next to Blaine, satisfied with his purchase.

"I agree with everything up until the last part."

"You don't agree that they have nice cushions and staff?" Kurt gasped.

Blaine shook his head, "I mean the last part of that last part."

"What do you mean? That lady was very nice." Kurt looked at the posters that where posted on the windows of the stores that lined the sidewalks.

"Well, did you pick up the ways that she was trying to seduce you? Did you pick up what she called you? _Dear_? Ring a bell?" Blaine sounded a little annoyed.

"Well, I picked up the _dear _part, but that's just being friendly." Kurt thought that the cashier was innocent, but apparently Blaine thought otherwise.

"I don't think so much of innocent. Did you see the way she gave you the change? Plus, I am the only one, except your parents, to call you dear." Blaine kicked a pebble that was on the sidewalk.

"Yes, sir." Kurt agreed, and they walked in silence the whole way back to the hotel.

"And today, just off of Broadway, there has been a car accident…" Kurt and Blaine stopped what they were doing, Kurt starting to make his costume, and Blaine, writing down Kurt's eye observations. They both were now sprawled up on the bed, cupping their cheeks with their hands, waiting for the story to come back on.

Blaine looked shocked. "So _that _was what caused that loud crash during our al fresco."

Kurt nodded, "Yes, most definitely is. I know it."

"Maybe they'll release the person's name who was driving that car!" Blaine screeched.

Kurt shifted his very tired arms. "Maybe they'll release the cause of the crash!"

Blaine lowered his eyebrows, "It always seems like the main factor of car crashes is speed."

Kurt chuckled a moment, "Oh, and don't forget, stupidity. Who knows if…"

Five pictures came onto the television screen and drove the words out of Kurt's mouth without a sound. There was a picture of a car that was driven up a telephone pole. Another of the car's close up. The front was totally smashed and in the back, the glass was shattered everywhere.

"Oh, dear. That could be fatal." Kurt sighed.

Blaine tried to mimic the television when they did their closing logo. He was disappointed when the reporter came back up with some extra news.

"Extra news!" Kurt shouted, staring at the television. Blaine picked up too, and they both waited for the reporter to speak more about the crash that they had partially witnessed.

"All we know is that speed is not a factor, in fact it is _just _the opposite. Police have reported that when they went to inspect the vehicle, the break line has been cut, leaving the driver panicked and in shock when it failed to break, the police were guessing that they swerved out of the way and rather than hitting the car in front of them, hit a telephone pole instead. The shops in front of the scene aren't damaged, but they are closed. The victim's name is not going to be announced until later, so please stay tuned." The reporter then said its final words, and Blaine mimicked the closing song again, and then shut of the television.

"Wow, break line being cut. So very dangerous stuff. At least the victim it can't be anyone we know, because we don't really know anyone here." Blaine suggested, trying to cheer up Kurt.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Now, excuse me, but I have to work on my costume for my NYADA audition that is in three days, plus I want to get it ready before Rachel comes over tomorrow to practice."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, you should get to work. I'm just about finished with my daily observational sketches for today, so I think I am just going to watch you sew." He smiled and sat next to Kurt and the kitchen table. Like the other day, the sewing supplies were spread out all over the place. Blaine had barely any room to put his hands.

Before the news came on, Kurt had been able to finish one sleeve, so he continued to work on the other. Blaine watched as Kurt carefully filled the creases with stitches, evenly spread apart. Like magic. "How do you do that?" Blaine asked, still watching Kurt's fingers maneuvering around on the fabric, stitching the piece he'd cut earlier back together for a fringe.

"Practice."

Kurt had a warm tingling feeling inside of him as Blaine rubbed his own foot against his. Blaine leaned in, and let's just say they kissed for a while.

Kurt softly put his hand on Blaine's cheek and then moved on to his hair. Blaine moved the opposite way and moved his hand down to Kurt's thigh. "Oh, I love when you don't put that much hair gel in, babe." Kurt breathed as they continued kissing, they both lifted up and got onto the table. They extended across the top of the table, Blaine on top of Kurt. Shockwaves of love entered between their chests, bringing them together. Finally, they both separated, inhaling heavily, trying to catch reality. Kurt was laying on his costume so he got off the table and so did Blaine.

"Darn! My costume ripped from that…" Kurt pouted, getting his needle ready and stitching up a little rip. Stitching it had just made it a little bit more noticeable, but Kurt couldn't really leave it like that. Part of his thigh would be showing through the costume if he'd let it go unstitched. Looking at that stitch is now always going to remind him of Blaine and their love.

"It's alright. It looks like new," Blaine comforted, holding onto the stitching where the hole was sewn.

"Yeah, I know. It'll be like a souvenir for us. When I am on that stage, I will remember what caused that tear." Kurt chuckled a little bit, he couldn't help himself.

"I don't know if that would be a good thing or a bad thing if you remembered that in the middle of your audition. It might make you laugh like you are now." Blaine spoke the words of truth. "It wouldn't do justice if you started laughing in the middle of your audition. The judges wouldn't like it very much."

"True, true." Kurt agreed with Blaine completely. But now that he thought of it, it was kind of silly to start a conversation in the first place about a stupid stitch. His mind was still wandering about that, but he decided he should work on his costume some more.

Blaine kept on distracting Kurt with sudden rubbing against his leg. It's like a dog was under the table or something. And of course, Kurt kept on reprimanding Blaine for taking away from his work time and Blaine just chuckled it off.

xXxXx

Finally, a ton of stitching and weaving and countless times of finger pricking with the needle, Kurt was finally done with his costume. Well, the clothes part. He still had to go to the makeup store down the street to pick up some final touches and glitter up his black boots, yes Uggs, with the sparkles he had gotten earlier. With a wide smile from ear to ear, Kurt was really excited to get his costume done with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for that one week hiatus and it's totally my fault.**

Friday evening, at around four o'clock, Rachel settled onto the plane, putting her luggage in the overhead bin. She watched the lady next to her put some smaller bags next to hers. Rachel tried to fit her bigger duffle bag that included her clothes and such into the bin as well, but the lady's smaller makeup pouches just wouldn't allow it. So Rachel sat back down, with the monstrous bag on her lap.

It didn't really help that the lady next to her was snoring, and the kids behind her kicking her seat like it was a soccer ball. This really was a flight she didn't want to remember. The only thing she looked forward to once the flight actually took off was re-watching _Funny Girl _that had been saved on her phone for a long time now.

"Hello, and welcome to American Airlines. Please note that we are getting ready to take off. Please stow all baggage in the compartments above your seats, place your tray table in the up-right position, turn off all electronic devices, and secure your seatbelt." She also went through all of the safety routines in case of an emergency, and Rachel was getting more and more psyched about the flight and the bothersome of her flight "neighbors." Speaking of which, the one that was sitting next to her and sleeping, now leaned on her. How could they fall asleep when the plane hasn't even taken off yet? Rachel couldn't think of any exception and she just wanted to land in New York already. This was, again, going to be a flight she would always remember, in a bad way.

Her ears popping were a good sign that they were taking off. She looked at the window to the right of her and she saw the buildings get smaller and smaller as the plane finally ascended into the air. Rachel tried to lead the woman's head off her shoulder, and was getting really irritated. She could feel the heat rising around her, especially around her arms. She felt the urge to take off her sweatshirt, but she didn't want to be the one to disturb the sleeping woman, even though it bothered her a lot and she couldn't stand the whole entire flight with her. Finally, like a miracle, the woman slid over to the other side, hanging into the empty seat to her left. Anything was better than leaning on her lap.

Finally, when the flight attendant made it clear that they could turn their cellphones back on, the first thing Rachel did was grab her headphones from her bag that was leaning on her lap and connected it to her phone. Placing one earpiece into one ear and another into the other, she turned on _Funny Girl_ and started her trip. Hopefully, it could finally be the time to relax. She had found a space for her bag on the ground, and the woman next to her wasn't drooling down her neck. Sounds great, right?

During the _Funny Girl _musical number of _I'd Rather Be Blue, _the lady next to Rachel had woken up. Her hair was sticking up in the back and she wiped the drool off the side of her mouth. Rachel was trying to pay attention to the song, but she just couldn't. It didn't help that the lady was tapping on Rachel's shoulders…oh. She's tapping on Rachel's shoulders. Rachel finally got out of her daze and tugged a headphone out of her right ear. "Oh, sorry. I was in the middle of watching a movie."

The lady looked at Rachel's phone screen. "My, dear, that's not a movie, everyone knows that's _Funny Girl._" Rachel's face lit up that she actually recognized the Broadway play. "I had always wanted to be Fanny. I remember in high school, I tried out, and I always lost to that same person. I was trying to become that star that I knew I had inside of me, but I guess it didn't shine bright enough." The woman looked a little sad at this time. Rachel felt an instant connection with her, because she had went through the exact same thing in high school. Maybe not losing all the time, but not getting the solos she'd deserved. Rachel couldn't believe that she hated this same lady a couple minutes before. All of the anger that built up inside her got relieved from when she was leaning on her shoulder, sleeping.

"Oh, wow. That is exactly what I went through. I've always been practicing Broadway numbers from the catalogue. I actually love this one song in particular, as well as _Don't Rain on My Parade._" Rachel looked over at the woman who was now glancing around the aisle. She had a clear view of everyone since no one sat on the seat next to her.

"Could you go and call the flight attendants?" She asked.

Rachel lowered her eyebrows, sort of confused of why she would need to get a hold of the flight attendants. "Why?"

"Maybe they'll take a song request." She smiled, and Rachel's eyes brightened, losing thoughts of confusion. She thought, _this lady is a genius. _Rachel hit the call button above her head near the overhead bin. About half a minute later, a flight attendant appeared next to their row of seats, glaring at us.

"My _friend _and I are just wondering if we could perform a song, just a short one. We can only do that if you provide the actual music, we'll cover for the lyrics."

The flight attendant didn't look very surprised. The look on her face looked like she thought it was a joke. Rachel had to say something. "No, we're serious. We want to sing a quick song for the passengers; I'm sure they can wake up for two minutes and listen. Plus, we have experience. Just turn on _Don't Rain on My Parade_ and you'll thank us later." Rachel winked at her friend she'd made in the aisle.

The flight attendant walked away and left them with emotionless faces. Was she going to play the song over the speakers? Or would it be too much of a distraction or hassle? She didn't see how it could be _that _bad.

"Oh, I just realized we haven't properly introduced. I'm Rebecca." She held out her hand to Rachel.

"Nice to meet you, Rebecca. I'm Rachel." They both shook each other's hands with a nice and firm handshake. They were so caught up in excitement for sharing the same star ambition that they didn't even know each other's names before.

Music started pouring from the speakers, and to a familiar tune. Yes, that's right, _Don't Rain on My Parade _was playing on a _plane._ A different flight attendant walked up to Rachel and Rebecca before they started singing and she danced around with trays handing out some snacks. She loved this new music thing on the plane. She also told them that the pilot was handling some radio communications in the cockpit and that he couldn't hear much of what was going on, so it wouldn't distract him.

By this time, the high point of the song was playing, so they both sung loudly on the plane.

_I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum _

_And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir_

_At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir _

_Guess I didn't make it Get ready for me, love 'cause I'm a comer_

_I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer _

_No, nobody, no, nobody, is ever gonna rain on my parade_

They got up out of their seats and walked down the aisles bursting out in song. The passengers woke up the instant they started singing. And don't think that they were mad that they woke up, because they too were perfectly happy, grooving to the song in their chairs.

Once she finished the song, Rebecca and Rachel were smiling ear to ear. "You were amazing!" Rachel squealed.

The passengers were applauding and some of them even throwing tips into the aisle for one of them to pick up. They both picked up the money that was near them, and stuffed back into their seats. No one on the plane was going to fall asleep now, not even with an hour left of the flight.

Rebecca handed the money that she grabbed over to Rachel. "I think you'll need this more than me. Look at you, you have an amazing voice, and maybe you'll use it to get into a special school of yours. Also, you're younger than me, and trust me, you need this more than myself."

Rachel gently took the money out of her hand and put in into her duffle bag that was stuffed under the seat in front of her. "Thanks so much! Oh, and that special school is NYADA. I'm actually going there today to meet up with some of my friends to prepare for my audition. Actually, one of them is trying out too."

This alone made Rebecca smile. Whenever she saw people chasing their dreams, she was happy for them, even though she didn't do the same when she was younger. She always had a soft spot in her heart for those kinds of people, and she definitely knew she wasn't going to forget Rachel. _Ever. _Rachel even inspired her to sing even more, just because her voice wasn't gone _yet._

It wasn't even that much money, twenty bucks or so, but even a single dollar would make her smile. It was the act of gratitude that mattered, and Rachel was impressed.

Both of them stowed away like the luggage above them in their seats for the rest of the flight.

xXxXx

Kurt crossed into the kitchen from the living area. Blaine was busy at work scribbling in his notebook sipping coffee from earlier.

"I just got off the phone with Rachel. She is landing and has about an hour drive from the airport." Kurt grabbed a mug from the cabinet and then poured some of the coffee into it.

Blaine looked up from his notebook, slapping the pen against the page. He stretched his feet out under the table and nodded. "That's great! I can't wait!" Blaine quickly got back to writing or whatever he was doing.

Kurt took a sip of the coffee, and winced. His nose scrunched up and spit it out in the sink. "Ugh, freezing-cold-too-strong-coffee. Yuck!" Kurt opened the microwave and set the timer for a minute."

Blaine chuckled, "It also might help to add in some milk to that." Kurt agreed, wishing that he'd thought about it before.

The microwave beeped, and Kurt pushed the button on the bottom of the appliance and the door popped open. Instantly, the smell of coffee lingered through the air, unlike before when it had been cold. He took another sip, and felt instantly relieved.

"I'm going to finish up my costume now." Kurt grabbed his black gown and then his Uggs. He also took along the sparkles and the spray paint.

Blaine looked up from his notebook once again. "Where you going?"

Kurt shoved on his coat and placed the costume supplies on the bed. Once his jacket was on, he grabbed them and swung the costume over his shoulder. "I'm going to spray paint my Uggs black and then pour sparkles on them now. I thought I should do that in the alley in between our hotel and the restaurant next door."

Blaine wrinkled his forehead. "What are you thinking?" Kurt had a worried look on his face, seeing that Blaine was disappointed with his decision.

"How dare you have fun without me?" Blaine hopped out of the wooden chair and pushed it into the table. He too, grabbed his coat, and hurried with Kurt out the door, who had a huge smile on his face.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it fun, but if you say so." They raced each other down the stairs because they didn't have the patience to wait for the elevator. When they proceeded outside, the breeze caught them with surprise. They turned and drifted with the wind into the alley that was beside the hotel. Kurt placed his Uggs on the ground and opened the cap of the sparkles.

"Now, how are we going to get the sparkles to stick to the boot itself?" Kurt wondered, stroking his imaginary beard.

Blaine's face lit up with an idea. "I know, how about we just re-spray paint the boots black and then sprinkle the sparkles on top?"

Kurt didn't think it was that bad of an idea. "Okay, I guess we can try it out. The worst thing that'll happen would be having to buy new Uggs."

Kurt held the spray paint can around a foot away from the boot itself, and then started spraying. The fumes surround the two, and they both started coughing simultaneously. To the city world, no one could hear them because of all of the other raucous. But if you were in the alley, you could most definitely hear them. And boy, were they _loud_.

"Oh gosh. That stuff is deadly. I feel like I just coughed my brains out." Kurt swiped the air in front of him, trying to get the smell to move along and dissolve into the air. Blaine copied his actions too.

Finally, when the air was generally clean, Kurt gave Blaine the sparkles and they he tapped the bottle on top of each boot, one at a time. One finished, a nice coat of silver sparkles covered the black spray paint.

Kurt stepped back and admired their work. "They don't look to bad. If they look just as good when they are dry, I will finally be _finished _with my costume."

Blaine smiled. "Now we can finally do some fun things."

Kurt scrunched up his face. "Fun things? Does that mean we haven't been doing any fun things at all since I started working on my costume? What about making out on the table?"

"That was pretty fun. Do you want to do it again once we get inside?" Blaine had that smirk on his face. Kurt couldn't let Blaine's face make himself give in.

"No, because Rachel should be here soon! Also, we have to get the apartment ready for her arrival!"

Blaine pouted all the way up the stairs, holding the Ugg boots that were now drenched in sparkles.

"I promise soon we'll have some fun, just not now when we have some priorities to accomplish first." Kurt compromised. He started rushing around the apartment, putting away dirty clothes in the hamper and cleaning the bathroom. Blaine, with a little encouraging, started vacuuming the living room and kitchen.

They both couldn't wait until Rachel came so they could stop cleaning and break out the appetizers. Oh, and don't forget, socialize.


End file.
